1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to document searching and more specifically to a system and method of identifying relevant documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of searching for electronic documents online is by entering one or more keywords into a search engine, such as a search engine webpage on the Internet. In general, the quality of such a search depends on the skill of the user and their ability to craft and submit an appropriate query. There are some systems that can return results from a keyword search and offer to find more documents based on a given result. If someone was interested in several different topics, they may need to spend a significant amount of time searching for and reviewing documents that may meet the search criteria, but may not be of any real interest.
Earlier works by Potok et al., address the need for automated document searching and the following three references are incorporated by reference as if included here at length. Potok et al., Agent-based method for distributed clustering of textual information, U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,446; Potok et al., Method for gathering and summarizing internet information, U.S. Pat. No. 7,693,903; and Jiao and Potok, Dynamic reduction of dimensions of a document vector in a document search and retrieval system, U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,389.
Further improvements can advance the state of the art.